What A Change!
by Gray Fullbuster23
Summary: Naruto goes to the dance with Sakura. Hinata wanted to ask Naruto to go with her but saw him ask Sakura and she started crying and Sasuke bumped into her and started to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was getting ready to ask Naruto to the dance."I can't wait to a-ask him."She grabbed her head band and put it on.

Neji walked in."Lady Hinata where are you going?"

Hinata turned to him."Oh!um...i-i'm going to go ask N-Naruto-kun to the dance."Hinata smiled and put her hand behind her back.

"Ok...but first, why would you want to choose him hm?"Neji leaned against the door.

"Because i love him.T-This is my first time a-asking him to"Hinata look at the mirror and puts her head band on.

"Go to the ball"Neji says finishing her sentence."Well then go ahead."

Hinata smiles and walks past him.

AT NARUTO'S

"So then you'll go to the ball with me Sakura?"Naruto looks into Sakura's eyes contently.

"Yes i will go with you"Sakura smiles

Hinata hid behind the wall and held her feeling in.I thought i could finally be with him but i was wrong.'*She thought to herself.

"Hinata?"

She looked up."Sasuke?What are you doing here?"

He raises his eyebrow."Huh?I'm here cause i saw you over here alone."

She looks at him confused."But you normally don't care if a girls alone."

Sasuke sighs."Yeah i'm not...it's just...how about we sit up on that branch."He points to the tree in front of them.

Hinata shook her head and got up the tree with Sasuke's help and he got up after her.

"I'm not the person who's nice."He looks up at the sky.

"Yeah i know...w-why are you even talking to me?"She asks as she looks at him.

"I don't know i don't really want to talk i guess...but i know how it feels to be alone...i know your hiding your feeling."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at sasuke who was making no eye contact."But"

"How do i know?"He says completing her sentence."Cause i can see it in your eyes Hinata. Your hurting inside..."

Hinata suddenly felt arms rap around her and she felt warm."S-Sasuke-kun?"She puts her hand on his chest.

"Look just let it 'll feel don't tell anyone i did this ok?"

She slowly shook her head and she felt her tears forcing themselves to come she started to cry."Why did he have to ask her?! I was about to ask him and show my feelings!"She cried harder as she clenched Sasuke's shirt.

"That's it let it out."He looks at her."How about i make it up to you?"

She sniffled."How?"

He smirks."Since Naruto went with Sakura how about we go together?"Sasuke then looked away from her and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"R-Really?"Hinata's crying stoped and she looked up at Sasuke.

"Really...but just this once ok?"

She shook her head and do i have this warm comfortable feeling around him?'*She asked herself.

Sasuke Reached out his hand to HInata."Let's go get you ready for the ball."He stood up still holding his hand out.

Hinata grabbed it."ok"She smiled contently."Thank you Sasuke-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

"let's go Hinata."Sasuke jumped off the tree and held his arms up getting ready to catch Hinata.

"Okay Sasuke-kun."She jumps off and Sasuke caught her.

"There you go."He puts her down.

"Come on i'll let you come to my house."She smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked with 20 minutes later they made it to her house.

"Come here Sasuke-kun i need you to help me pick which d-dress to wear."She smiles at him.

He sighs."Alright."He smirks and walks to her.

"which one?This one or this one?"She holds up a purple thin short dress and a blue puffy long dress.

"Uh...That one."He points to the purple dress.

She smiles."Ok."She puts the blue dress back in the then looks at Sasuke and blushes.

His eye brow raised."um what?"

She takes off her shirt in front of him and he blushes."This is what...can you get out for a moment?"

"Y-Yeah sure."He walks out and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey uchiha!"Neji walks to Sasuke.

"Hm?What do you want?"Sasuke looked at Neji.

"What were you doing with her in there and why are you here?"

"First of all i was helping her pick a dress and second i'm going to the dance with her."

His eyes widened."Say what!?i thought she was gonna ask Naruto."

"well Naruto asked Sakura in front of Hinata and so me and her decided to go together to the dance."Sasuke smirked

"So that Uzumaki made my sister have to go with an Uchiha!"He scowls

"No it was her choice."Sasuke didn't make eye contact with Neji.

Hinata opened the door and looked at Neji then Sasuke."Whats going on here?"She asks.

"Why are you going with him to the dance huh?"Neji looked at Hinata.

"because he actually was there to comfort me and he also wanted to make it up to me."She smiles.

"It's exactly what i told in different words but i still told you the same thing."Sasuke smirks then looks at Hinata.

"I know it's time to go so lets go Sasuke-kun"

"Kun!?You're now calling him Sasuke-kun?!"Neji Scowled at Hinata.

"Yeah she got a problem with it?"Sasuke walked next to Hinata.

"Yes i do actually!"He yells."Hey don't walk away from me!"


End file.
